


and the walls keep tumbling down

by ColorMeParanoid



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e07 How Are Thou Fallen, Thirsty Alec Lightwood, Virgin Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorMeParanoid/pseuds/ColorMeParanoid
Summary: “Magnus, they’re beautiful,” Alec says, a smile stretching over his lips. He reaches out to cup his cheek and brushes his thumb under Magnus’ now shining amber eyes. “You’re beautiful.”The anxiety that gripped him slowly but surely dissipates with Alec’s tender words, and he leans into his gentle caress. He can’t believe that Alec has accepted his warlock mark with such ease, especially for a Shadowhunter. As much as he also couldn’t believe that a few passionate kisses and a pair of wandering hands was enough to break through all of his carefully built defenses.There was just something about Alec that made him want to bare it all, consequences be damned. He was a dangerous thing, his darling Alexander, and he didn’t even seem to know it.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 14
Kudos: 157





	and the walls keep tumbling down

“Magnus, they’re beautiful,” Alec says, a smile stretching over his lips. He reaches out to cup his cheek and brushes his thumb under Magnus’ now shining amber eyes. “ _You’re_ beautiful.”

The anxiety that gripped him slowly but surely dissipates with Alec’s tender words, and he leans into his gentle caress. He can’t believe that Alec has accepted his warlock mark with such ease, especially for a Shadowhunter. As much as he also couldn’t believe that a few passionate kisses and a pair of wandering hands was enough to break through all of his carefully built defenses.

There was just something about Alec that made him want to bare it all, consequences be damned. He was a dangerous thing, his darling Alexander, and he didn’t even seem to know it.

“I’m sorry I ruined the mood,” he says on a sigh. They’re still sitting on his bed, Alec half undressed and Magnus stares mournfully at his bare chest he now won’t get to fully enjoy.

“No such thing,” Alec repeats his words from earlier with a reassuring smile. He pulls at Magnus and he follows easily, their lips meeting in a soft kiss. The passion from before is still there, simmering just beneath the surface but for now, both of them are content to keep it light and slow. They soon find themselves in their previous position, Magnus’ body on top of Alec’s but when Alec’s hand tugs at his shirt to get it off and out of the way, he tenses up all over again. Goddammit.

Ever the perceptive Shadowhunter, Alec immediately picks up on his hesitation and pulls away from their kiss. “What’s wrong?” he asks worriedly, his hands a steadying pressure on Magnus’ hips.

“My eyes,” Magnus says, bracing himself for the worst again. “They’re not the only warlock mark I have.” Sighing, he pulls off his shirt and looks down. Alec does the same, his eyes widening comically when they reach Magnus’ obviously tented pants.

“Um.” Alec’s entire face blooms with a blush that Magnus can now say for sure spreads all the way down to his chest. He’s entirely focused on the very prominent outline of Magnus’ arousal, completely missing the actual warlock mark residing on his stomach. Magnus watches with no little amount of amusement as Alec audibly gulps and stares for a long, tense moment before he glances up to meet Magnus’ eyes, clearly apprehensive even as he makes a valiant effort to hide it. “I think I might need a minute to process this one.”

Rolling his eyes, Magnus presses a guiding finger under Alec's chin and tilts his head up higher. Alec lets out a not so subtle sigh of relief, staring intently at his stomach instead. He still doesn’t say a thing and it puts Magnus on edge all over again. A second ago, Alec was certain he could find a way to embrace what he thought was his demonic cock without issue. A missing naval was nothing in comparison.

“Alexander.” The sound of his name finally gets his attention and Alec’s eyes snap to his, cheeks still flushed. Oh. He’d been distracted, not weirded out. Magnus smirks. “You like what you see?”

“Very much so,” Alec blurts out and flushes harder. “But what exactly am I supposed to be looking at?”

Magnus taps his fingers at the smooth skin of his abdomen. “You don’t find anything unusual with the picture?”

“You mean besides the fact that your abs are out of this world?” Alec says and Magnus throws his head back and laughs at his blunt words. “I’m serious Magnus! I see shirtless people every day and I’m still taken aback. How do you do it? Is it magic?” He’s serious and it nearly sets Magnus off in another round of laughter.

“I’m afraid it’s all me. Shadowhunters aren’t the only ones who enjoy a bit of exercise. But thank you for the compliment.” Alec snorts and it turns into a hiss halfway through when Magnus pinches his nipple and acts innocent at the playful glare it earns him. “I was talking about my naval, though.”

“What about it?”

“Well, I don’t have one.”

Alec looks down again. “Oh,” he says. “I can see it now. Well, _can't_.”

Magnus shakes his head fondly. “You’re adorable.”

“Am not,” Alec says, his fingers hoovering over the spot where his naval should be, like he wants to touch him but isn’t sure he’s allowed. “Can I?" Magnus nods in assent, unable to say no to such a simple, innocent request. Doesn't even want to, if he's being honest.

Alec’s fingers are so very gentle, maybe a touch _too_ gentle and Magnus shivers at the tickling sensation as Alec continues to explore his bare skin. He chokes down a laugh when Alec’s other hand joins in on the action and Alec’s hands immediately go back to hoovering.

“I’m not hurting you, am I?” He looks so worried and Magnus surges down for a kiss that leaves them both breathless.

“I’m not going to break,” Magnus says, not even bothering to acknowledge such a ridiculous question. “You’re free to touch me anywhere you want.”

He takes pleasure in Alec’s inability to look away from his eyes even as he nods, and his hands begin exploring Magnus’ body more firmly this time. He’s slow in his exploration, taking it all in with reverence Magnus wasn’t used to being on the receiving end of. He touches Alec back, careful not to miss a single crevice or dip of muscle, taking mental notes on which touch elicits the sweetest of sighs and the lovelies of moans that Alec does his best to conceal. 

Soon enough, all of the tenderness and curiosity evaporates and they are grinding against one another without abandon like two horny teenagers, though Magnus muses how for Alec that wasn’t that far from the truth. Magnus couldn’t imagine holding back for as long as Alec has been, and the way Alec is clinging to him like a man starved of affection makes his heart ache.

Which is why he makes sure to check in before taking things any further.

He tugs at Alec’s belt and he waits for Alec’s nod before he pulls it off and gets to working on the zipper. Alec isn’t far behind and they spend a few moments fumbling together to wrestle away their pants before they’re slotting back together. With only the thin cotton fabric of their underwear separating them, the friction is all the better and it takes far too much effort for Magnus to pull away from Alec’s inviting warmth. But he needs to be sure, would never forgive himself if he pushed Alec too hard, too fast in such a vulnerable position.

“How far do you want to go tonight?” Magnus asks.

“This is good,” Alec says, wide eyed and breathless. “Can we keep doing this?”

“Of course, darling. Underwear on or off?”

“Off,” Alec chokes out, like the word was ripped out of him without permission. “If- if that’s okay with you?”

“It’s more than okay,” Magnus assures him as his fingers dip beneath the waistband of Alec’s tight boxer briefs, pulling them down and out of the way before doing the same for himself. Alec tenses up but Magnus won’t let him overthink things, not now when they’ve already come so far. He goes back to kissing him, and they both groan in unison when their bodies slot together like long lost puzzle pieces.

Alec throws his head back with a groan when Magnus takes him in hand, and Magnus uses the opportunity to press biting kisses along the pale skin of his neck. Alec is practically shaking when Magnus traces the rune there with his tongue, and Magnus makes a note to test out if the action would elicit the same reaction on all of the runes on Alec’s body, or if this was one was an exception. Well, no time like the present.

His plan gets a bit derailed when Alec gets with the program, mirroring Magnus' movements. His grip is clumsy and far too dry, but Magnus still fucks into his hand without care because it’s Alec, and therefore it still feels so damn good. He could keep doing this forever. 

“Magnus,” Alec calls out when Magnus twists his hand in the way he knows from experience must feel good, and it’s even better when Alec does the same. Oh, he’s a fast learner, just like Magnus knew he’d be.

Corrupting him will be so much fun.

But while the friction feels good, Magnus wants it to be great, amazing, _mind-blowing_ because he does have a reputation to uphold and Alec deserved nothing less.

“Wait, wait, wait,” he says when Alec tenses up like he’s right on the very edge and Alec immediately pulls away. With a snap of his fingers, Magnus' hand is slicked up and he reaches between their bodies to grip them both in hand. “Just give me a second to- there we go.” He echoes Alec’s groan hand and they both proceed to lose what little they had left of their composure.

He knows Alec is getting close when his nails dig harshly into Magnus’ back, as if he’s holding on for dear life. Magnus is right there with him, overwhelmed with the feel and the scent and the taste of Alec still lingering on his lips. He moves faster and encourages Alec to do the same as he chases after his release, panting encouraging words into his ear.

“That’s it, you’re doing so good, darling. Just let go, Alexander. Come for me- “

As if obeying his command, Alec tenses up and comes all over Magnus’ hand, his trembling body drawing into his touch like a moth to a flame. Faced with such a delicious sight, Magnus follows straight after him a few frantic thrusts later. The arm he was bracing himself on gives out with his release and he falls on top of Alec who doesn’t complain even though Magnus knows he can’t be comfortable pinned under the full weight of his body.

“That was-“ Alec tries, quickly giving up on finding the words and simply waves his hand in a vague gesture before it drops back down onto the bed.

“Yeah,” Magnus agrees, not able to find the right words either. He presses a kiss over Alec’s rapidly beating heart as an afterthought. 

They stay that way until both of their breaths even out and things go from hot to very sticky and kind of gross. Magnus flops off of Alec, grimacing at the mess they’ve made of themselves. He cleans them up with a well practiced flick of his wrist and wrestles a still boneless Alec under the covers and curls into his side.

“This was nice,” Alec says once his brain comes back online. He turns to face Magnus and blinks at him with his warm hazel eyes. “I didn’t know it would feel this…intense.” 

“I know just what you mean,” he tells him, settling down on his chest and sighing when Alec pulls him in even closer. “And this is only the beginning. I have so many things I want to show you.”

“Maybe in the morning,” Alec says through a yawn and Magnus buries his smile into his chest, heart close to bursting with affection.

“Oh, is the big bad Shadowhunter feeling sleepy?” he teases.

“Not anymore.” Alec’s hand suggestively makes its way down his body and Magnus doesn’t even get a chance to figure out what he’s up to when a laugh is all but ripped out of him. Alec’s fingers are unrelenting where they’re curled into his side and Magnus struggles to free himself from his boyfriends’ merciless attack. He could always use magic, but he finds that he quite enjoys their little playful power struggle and Alec lets up as soon as he has Magnus firmly pinned underneath him.

“Hi,” Alec breathes out, nosing under his chin and Magnus can feel him getting hard where he’s pressed against his thigh. He groans and tills his head up, giving Alec more space to work with, an invitation Alec gladly takes advantage of.

“So much for waiting until the morning,” Magnus gasp, body responding in kind. He’s not surprised at all by Alec’s quick refractory period but it’s been a long time since his body was able to match that kind of quick pace without the aid of a little magic.

“That’s not a no,” Alec points out, biting at Magnus’ neck and soothing the sting of it with a kiss. Magnus arches into the touch, eyes clenched shut and errant magic sparking at his fingertips.

When he blinks open his eyes, Alec is already looking back, a smug smirk on his face that only riles him up more. Alec might have won the first round, but Magnus was never the one to back down from a challenge. He lets the glamour slip from his eyes and takes advantage of Alec’s distraction to flip them over again, pinning Alec to the bed instead.

Alec laughs and Magnus shuts him up with a kiss.

Who needs sleep anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read and likely riddled with mistakes and awkward phrasings. I've been editing this fic for a week now and if I read through it one more time I might just lose my mind. Hope you enjoy it anyway!


End file.
